


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 212

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 212 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 212 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 212

EMORI  
Stay back or I’ll kill you.

TRANSLATION  
 _Bak yu op o ai na frag yu op._

OCTAVIA  
Get knocked down, get back up.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim._

OCTAVIA  
Your fight is not over.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu gonplei nou ste odon._

OTAN  
Guns down or everyone dies.

TRANSLATION  
 _Shuda daun o en na wan op._

OTAN  
What’s taking so long?

TRANSLATION  
 _Chit ste drag em daun?_

OTAN  
Let’s go.

TRANSLATION  
 _Taim na bants._

OTAN  
We gotta get out of here.

TRANSLATION  
 _‘Sir souda ban ‘ir au._

OTAN  
Right now.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kom nau._

OTAN  
Do they have anything of use for Light?

TRANSLATION  
 _Emo gada enti in na ron op gon Soncha?_

EMORI  
Don’t tell me how to do my job!

TRANSLATION  
 _Nou tel ai op ha ai na teik ai hana ogud!_

OTAN  
Emori, hurry op!

TRANSLATION  
 _Emori, hos op!_


End file.
